A Midnight Stroll
by BlackBlossom1
Summary: Roxas and Xion have themselves a little date...


Disclaimer: I do not own mentioned characters

I wrote this fanfic for my good friend as one of her birthday presents :)

It's also my first fanfic, so please critique if you wish ^^

* * *

Roxas was waiting by the side walk, wearing a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, and some cargo pants. Nearing the end of autumn, it was rather chilly. Moonlight lit the pavement as he pondered how the upcoming rendezvous would turn out. And he hoped she'd hurry.

He sniffed his armpit, double-checking to make sure he didn't reek, because he had forgotten to take a shower. The only thing he could smell was the Axe antiperspirant Axel made him wear.

"C'mon! It's just as awesome as me, minus the 'L'," Axel exclaimed, Roxas looked back on his previous conversation with Axel.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," he responded. Unfortunately he realized the time and left before finishing the conversation and without so much as a 'see you later' to Axel, who didn't mind and had been teasing him all afternoon about his night time outing this evening.

Roxas scuffed his feet and wondered why she wasn't there yet. he'd been waiting at least 30 minutes, but then he considered paranoia. At that moment she approached.

With heavy steps, she seemed out of breath.

"Did you run here?" Roxas asked Larxene.

"Pshh, nah! Just took a jog on the way," she replied out of breath.

"Alright then, if you say so," Roxas said carelessly.

"Hey, punk, you better be grateful for this! I ran all the way here just to get you your gift after your phone call," Larxene exclaimed. Roxas had forgotten something, and Larxene was the first random numbered he'd dialed. "Looks like I'm on time, too, or you'd be in trouble."

"So you did run."

"Kid, you got a death wish?" She exclaimed, throwing the little pink box at him.

Roxas caught it and laughed, "No, no, I'm just kidding. I am grateful. Thank you Larxene."

"Ah... y-yeah..." Larxene was slightly surprised by his response, and rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway... Don't forget to use protection, got it?"

Roxas, astounded, gasped, "Larxene! As if I would do something like that! Er, I-I mean..." Larxene left laughing at his reaction before he could finish.

He cursed under his breath and shoved the little square box Larxene has given him in his hoodie pocket.

He began pacing and had waited maybe another 15 minutes before Xion finally arrived, although it felt more like 30.

She was wearing A blue-ish-white spaghetti-strap dress just above the knee that flipped in a cute way with every step she took, and some matching flats that complimented her.

Roxas gave her an odd look. "Xion, why are you...?"

"What?"

"...Wearing a dress at this time of year?"

Just then she blushed a brilliant shade of pink. "W-well... It's just... Namine said..."

Roxas cut her off with a giggle. He took his hoodie off and presented it to her. "Take this to keep warm."

She took it without hesitation and hastily pulled it on, even though it was big for her petit figure.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"Don't mention it. Shall we?" He put his hand out for her to take, and she took it in both of hers. They started off down the path under the luminescence of the bright moon which shined down as if it were a spotlight on only them.

In his attempt to make small talk, he asked, "So how was your day?"

She replied with, "It was fine. And yours?"

"Same."

And here, my friends, is where the awkward silence creeps in.

They continued to walk on the outskirts of the park, passing tree by tree, for neither of them could think of anything to say.

Roxas thought to ask Xion of her latest mission, but thought better of it, then remembered the gift that was in his front hoodie pocket, still undiscovered by her.

He stopped, and so did Xion after the millisecond of reaction time, a couple steps infront of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ahh... Nothing," he said as he rushed up behind her and slipped his own hands into the pocket of the hoodie.

"Roxas! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"My hands were cold. Lets just stay like this for a moment." He held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't freak out again. To his great relief, she didn't.

"Um... Alright then." She said and stood there.

He shuffled in the pocket, trying to make as little movements as he could. Before he could even find the little box via hand, he froze. Nothing bad was happening, but something had caught his nose. Xion smelled so good. Like fresh cucumbers after a drizzly day washed over with acid-free rain. And her raven-black hair smelled like ripe açai berry. So sweet, so crisp, so fresh, almost irresistible.

Very irresistible.

He slipped one of his hands out of the pocket and reached up to pull her face towards his and he captured her lips with his own.

Her skin was so soft, like satin. And smooth, like porcelain.

The outdoor air didn't seem so cold anymore.

Completely forgetting about the box, the time, where they were, even the awkward silence five minutes ago, they stood there kissing unmitigatedly. All else didn't matter.

Xion was now turned around and the were embracing each other, Roxas holding her tightly, as if he let her go, she'd slip away and he'd lose her.

She was very aware of how tight he was holding her and tried to situate herself so as to find a more comfortable position, then something poked into her tummy. Had it not hurt, she wouldn't have broken away from him, but alas and unwillingly, she did.

Roxas, only feeling deprived, asked, "What is it?"

Xion pulled the little box out of the front pocket, and looked it at. With a smirk, she questioned, "What's this?"

Roxas felt confounded for a moment, but then instantly remembered.

"It's... Uh... Well..." He then thought that now that she'd found it, there was no use in hiding it. "It's... A gift. For you." He braced himself, hoping she'd like it. It took a lot of bargaining to get it.

Xion, smiling wholeheartedly now, opened it.

It was a black ribbon choker with a gem on the front of the bow that coordinated with her eyes.

"Roxas... it's so pretty," she looked up at him with a most genuine smile. "Thank you."

It was now Roxas's turn to blush. "Y-yeah, you're welcome." He was relieved that she liked it. What he wasn't braced for, was the hug Xion tackled him with. He held her there, tightly again. He wanted to continue kissing her, but it was enough for now.

To Xion, he was so warm. To Roxas, she was perfect.


End file.
